


Watched

by Sulla



Series: Watched [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-16
Updated: 2011-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-14 20:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulla/pseuds/Sulla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A response to a prompt on the Sherlock bbc kinkmeme on Livejournal that reads as follows:</p><p>Mycroft's POV watching a CCTV feed from John's bedroom-</p><p>Sherlock laying on his back on John's bed, John laying beside him propped up on an elbow. Both are completely naked. John is giving Sherlock is first true handjob, and through-out it all, doesn't remove his lips from Sherlock's- snogging him senseless as well as masturbating him to completion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watched

It was late, and Mycroft wasn't even sure why he was still at work. He'd been watching the various feeds from # 10 Downing Street, but everything had worked itself out in _that_ particular situation, and Mycroft now knew his intervention was no longer needed. He was still waiting for details on the Sudan referendum results, but couldn't realistically expect to see those before morning.

Mycroft had picked up his briefcase and umbrella and was about to radio for a car pull be brought around when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye from the feed that was attached directly to his brother Sherlock's flat. _That_ feed was a rotating composite of the various cameras which had been instilled in the flat - and hadn't _that_ been quite the endeavor, getting cameras into the flat without Sherlock finding them, dismantling them, and sending them back to Mycroft via the Royal Post - and it flicked from one image to another in a set sequence. Right now it was on the flat's kitchen, which was dark and devoid of motion, so he waited until the upstairs bedroom of 221B Baker street - that which belonged to his brother's flatmate, John - came back up on the screen.

Yes. There. That right there. Mycroft toggled the switch on the monitor and the image remained in place instead of flicking on to the next in the sequence, the loo.

What on earth was going on in there? Mycroft stared closely. Well, to be perfectly honest, Mycroft thought he knew _exactly_ what was going on there. Now _why_ and _how_ was more pressing, as he'd not known that the men's relationship had progressed to this point, but even more pressing than that was the burgeoning erection making itself know in Mycroft's pants. He ignored it for the time being, and focused on what he was seeing.

The feed was in high definition, so there was no mistaking the identities of the people on the screen. It was John Watson, the flatmate, and Sherlock Holmes, Mycroft's brother, and rather more of both of them than he had ever seen before. Both men were fully naked. And lying on John's bed. Together.

Mycroft shifted uncomfortably and tried again to focus.

The two men were kissing, from what he could see, and neither seemed to be coming up for air anytime soon. Sherlock's hands were cupping John's face, and they were going at it enthusiastically, with lots of tongue. Mycroft's face twitched in a little expression of distaste, but he continued on with his observations.

John's hands were considerably more busy. One arm was propping him up by Sherlock's side, and the hand attached to that arm was tweaking Sherlock's nipple, circling it and pinching it, rubbing and stroking it. And the one free hand that John had was on Sherlock's erect penis, stroking the hard member in a slow, languorous rhythm. Mycroft's eye focused unerringly on his brother's foreskin as it covered the glans of his cock and then revealed it again, over and over. Occasionally John would stop the stroking to move down and cradle the testicles, playing with them in his hand before going back to begin the steady stroking.

As Mycroft was watching this, his mind was working at a remarkable pace. When had this started? Was this the first time? Had their relationship changed so much? _When_ had it changed? _Why_ had it changed? Was this even a change at all? Was John gay? Or bisexual? Or was he just drunk and doing this for some bizarre reason known only to him? Since when had Sherlock been interested in men? More to the point, since when had Sherlock been interested in _sex_?

Mycroft stared at the screen, riveted. He could come to very little in the way of conclusions without more information, and he knew he would have to visit the men to appropriate more data. He made a notation in his blackberry to have his assistant schedule him some time for his brother in the morning. If he understood correctly, the doctor wouldn't be at the surgery tomorrow, which would be perfect, as Mycroft wanted to observe both men in person and in close quarters before he could make a decision regarding what, if anything, he should do about this change of circumstances. He would, however, keep watching tonight, if only to be able to know with certainty what passed between the two men when he encountered them in the morning.

It didn't occur to Mycroft even for a second that his brother might want and deserve some privacy.

The stroking of Sherlock's cock was continuing, and Mycroft was somewhat impressed at the variety of motions John's hand made in pleasuring Sherlock. The man surely had much knowledge of manual stimulation of the penis, but whether that was due to homosexual dalliances as opposed to personal and private experience, Mycroft could not know at this moment, but he guessed at the latter. Surely the man had encountered large stretches of time in the army that he had been unable to satisfy himself with a woman, so had to make due with his own hand instead, and this was turning out to be for Sherlock's benefit.

Mycroft shifted uncomfortably in his chair as Sherlock's hips began to shift under John's pumping hand. His brother was thrusting slightly into each stroke, and John was circling his thumb up and over the slit of Sherlock's cock, spreading the pre-ejaculate that had beaded at the tip all down the length of the man's cock. Mycroft's eyes were riveted to that stroking hand, and it took him a moment to realize that the two men were still kissing. _Still_! As far as Mycroft could tell, the men hadn't exchanged so much as two words, and had not unlocked their lips even for a moment.

Mycroft's hand stole down to his own crotch for a moment, and he pressed the heel of his palm against his erection. He instantly felt extremely dirty, and flushed at the feeling of shame that arose within him. This was his _brother_ , after all, and not at all like those nameless and essentially faceless men that Mycroft watched on his computer at home. He took his hand away from his crotch and tried to will his erection away.

On the screen, it seemed that his brother was reaching a climax. His hips were thrusting with more violence, and even with the sound turned down low, Mycroft could hear the low groans that the man was emanating. John finally switched to a slick, fast, nearly frantic stroke, and within moments Sherlock grunted loudly against John's lips and he ejaculated all over his belly and chest, one of the glaringly white streaks of semen splatting along the underside of his own chin.

Finally the two men broke off their marathon kiss and just stared into each other's eyes. Mycroft observed John turning over so that his body was shown to the camera, and he could see that John's cock was flaccid. Mycroft huffed at this, thinking that it was either than John had already climaxed earlier in a scene that Mycroft had missed, or that John wasn't sexually interested in Sherlock at all. Mycroft doubted the latter - otherwise why on earth would he consent to jerking Sherlock off? Undoubtedly, he had missed half of the events of the night.

After observing John Watson switching off the light in the bedroom and pulling blankets over the two of them, Mycroft made a second note to his assistant. He requested that the recording for the last two hours be made into download-able files and set aside in storage for him to view in the morning. Finally he made the call for the car to come around, and set off for the night.

He had a date with his laptop and his current favorite video, Totally Twinks.


End file.
